Second Time Around
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Twelve years ago, everything was perfect in Calleigh and Tim's life until Calleigh suddenly left with one of their daughters. Tim went back to Syracuse with the other. Now, they're both back in Miami and their daughters are doing some plotting, along with
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: You don't know someone, they're mine. If you do know someone, they're Anthony Zuiker's.

S/C-----

Tim glanced over at the girl sitting next to him. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a scowl on her face.

"It's not the end of the world." he said, trying to start something. And he did start something.

"Not the end of the world? You moved me about 2500 miles to a place where I've never been, where I have no friends, and I'm totally alone!"

"Please stop being so dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic!"

"Oh yes you are." Tim smirked.

"Oh no I'm not."

"Christine..."

"Timothy..."

Tim sighed and turned to his daughter.

"You've never been to Miami,"

"Exactly! It'll..."

"...be a good chance to start over."

"How about this," Christine started, "We turn around and go back to New York."

"How about this," Tim retorted, "We go to Miami and you try to make it work."

"How about no."

"How about I'm the parent and we do what I say."

Christine rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

"You'll like it here." Tim muttered.

"I highly doubt that. Why did we have to move in the first place?"

"Because I was asked to come back to my old job."

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

S/C------

"Because Kelly, she's new!" Calleigh exclaimed exasperatedly. "Try to make her feel welcomed!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Whoa! Angered mother." Eric smirked as he walked into the break room. "Where's H?"

"In his office, waiting for the new person." Calleigh replied. "Can you please tell your niece that having someone new around the lab would be a good thing?"

"Well, how old?"

"My age." Kelly muttered.

"Ooh... Miss Kelly Duquesne, princess of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab does not want competition." Eric said. "So our new person has a daughter huh?"

"How do you know it's a daughter?" Kelly asked.

"Because if it was a son you'd be bouncing off the walls."

"Come on, while we wait we'll go get some food." Calleigh said. "McDonald's?"

Kelly nodded and the three started for the elevator.

S/C------

"I don't see why I couldn't have waited in the car!" Christine whined.

"Because I don't know how long I'm going to be here and I don't want you alone in the car." Tim replied. The elevator doors opened and Tim and Christine exited. "Now I want you to be good while we're in here."

"I don't know anyone so it doesn't really matter." she muttered.

"...because it's not fair! She picks on everyone else in class except me!" Kelly was so focused on complaining to Calleigh and Eric that she didn't see where she was walking and knocked Christine down.

"Kelly!" Calleigh scolded.

"Christine!" Tim grabbed her off the floor. Kelly was muttering to herself, brushing her clothes off. "What do you say?"

"She ran into me." Christine muttered, leaning down to grab a fuzz off her jeans. The girls finally looked up at each other and screamed. Christine jumped behind Tim, who looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Calleigh!"

"Tim!"

"Uh-oh." Eric mumbled, silently walking away.


	2. chapter two

"You said she wasn't going to be here!" Tim yelled. "And you said you were in New Orleans!"

"Well you said you were in Syracuse!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Maybe if you stuck to what you..."

"Excuse me for coming when Horatio needed me! Don't see why the hell he would need you though."

"Well I see your charm hasn't disappeared over the past twelve years Tim."

"And I see you're still as bitchy as ever Calleigh."

"Can I say something?" Horatio asked. "Calleigh moved back here six years ago. Okay? Speed, my trace expert left and I needed someone good, someone I could trust. I called you."

"Horatio..."

"Look, I don't know what went wrong between you two but you're working together again so get over it." he said. Outside of the office, Kelly and Christine were staring at each other. The door opened and Calleigh and Tim tried to get out at the same time. They both stepped away and then got stuck again. Calleigh finally let Tim go, who grabbed Christine.

"Come on."

"Kelly, let's go. Go get your things." Calleigh said, a strained tone in her voice. As luck may have it, the four of them got stuck in the same elevator ride.

"Um... Dad?" Christine winced as Tim tightened his grip on her shoulders. "You gotta loosen up a bit."

"Pardon?"

"My shoulders, not your attitude."

"Nice manners you taught your kid Speedle." Calleigh muttered.

"She's just like her mother." Tim smiled. Calleigh glared at him.

"Now I would never know that." Christine said loudly. The elevator doors opened and the four got out.

"Go to the car." Calleigh and Tim said in unison. Their kids looked at them. "Now!"

The identical girls went to their separate cars and Calleigh turned to Tim. He couldn't fight the smirk off his face. She was trying to be all tough and stubborn but after all their stupid fights Tim knew she couldn't do much damage.

"You never said anything to her?" Calleigh asked.

"I can see you didn't say anything to Kelly." Tim replied. "So don't hold anything against me. And I think they kind of figured it out."

"Yeah well we'd never have to go through this if you didn't come back."

"I'm sorry. I never thought that you'd be back here. Thanks for telling me about that too."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I had to keep you informed of my life. We decided..."

"No. We didn't decide anything. You decided. You decided to up and leave. You decided to send me divorce papers."

"And you decided to sign them so everything is not my fault." Calleigh hissed. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

S/C-----

Christine played with her pizza and looked up at Tim, who seemed to be in a daze.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"I don't think I need to ask but I'm gonna anyway. Who was that?"

"Chris..."

"I don't like that you've been hiding things from me for twelve years."

"Then blame your mother." Tim muttered. "You finish unpacking yet?"

"Yeah. Why did she leave?"

"I don't know Christine! Go ask her!"

"Well can you at least tell me something?" she exclaimed.

"Fine! That was your mother and your sister. I don't know why she left. A few months later we left Miami because I couldn't handle being around anything that reminded me of her."

"Then why did we come back here?"

"Because I thought I got over her." Tim mumbled.


	3. chapter three

A week had passed since Tim and Christine came back to Miami and nothing had happened, yet.

"I need those casings I gave you." Tim said, walking into Ballistics.

"I haven't gotten around to them yet." Calleigh replied.

"Really? I gave them to you this morning."

"And I've had other cases."

"Calleigh, you weren't working anything this morning."

"I was at a crime scene." she replied. "Then I had to do my own casings. Oh and then I went and had lunch. Is that okay with you?"

"Look, I don't know why you're pissed at me. We're both adults. I think we can handle working around each other." Tim said. Calleigh shook her head and walked into the gun cage. Tim followed her. "Why are you shaking your head?"

"Because Tim, things are different now."

Eric quietly snuck into the lab and closed the cage door. Tim swerved around and glared at Eric.

"Open it."

"I can't. I don't have keys." he replied. "See you guys later."

"Eric... Eric! No don't lock that door!" Tim rested his forehead against the cool metal of the cage and sighed. "This is your lab. Where are your keys?"

"On the table." Calleigh replied miserably. Tim nodded and grabbed his gun. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Shoot the lock."

"No! You are not shooting up my lab!"

"Well I cannot be stuck in here with you, I'm sorry." Tim muttered. "You know what? I'm sorry about everything."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Horatio's number.

"Caine."

"H, it's Speed. Um... Eric locked me and Calleigh in the gun cage. Can you come get us out?"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm at a crime scene. You'll just have to wait until I get back."

"How long are you going to be?"

"A while. I gotta go Speed." Horatio hung up and Tim put his cell phone away. Calleigh had sat down on the floor and looked up at Tim.

"Now what?"

"We're stuck here." he replied, moving to the other side of the cage. Calleigh laughed. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Stop being so childish."

"Look who's talking."

S/C-------

Christine sighed and plopped herself down on the front steps of her school.

"He forgot you too huh?"

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Kelly sitting on the railing. It still freaked Christine out a bit, seeing someone that was identical to her.

"I wouldn't say forgot." Christine replied. Kelly nodded and hopped off the railing, her blonde ponytail swinging slightly.

"Don't worry. Mom has done it a few times. Usually I take the bus but today we were supposed to go out. She doesn't have the same hours that she used to have." she explained.

"Dad's not usually a scatterbrain."

"I'm sure they didn't forget us."

"They're probably fighting with each other."

S/C-------

"...yeah so that I why I will never try coaching softball again." Tim finished. Calleigh laughed.

"So she never hit and then she finally did and she hit you huh?"

"It hurt, badly." Tim smirked, making Calleigh laugh harder. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

"Well we know Christine isn't perfect so what has Kelly done?"

Calleigh thought for a second and laughed lightly at the memory.

"Right before we moved back here, I was packing up the house and she was getting in my way so I told my mother to watch her for a while. My mother had a haircut appointment and took Kelly with her." she said. "When they came home, Kelly told me that she wanted to be like Sandy, my mom's hairdresser. So I nodded and brushed it off. Later that night, I put her to bed and then went downstairs to watch TV. I didn't even hear her come down. She got her scissors,"

Tim broke her off with a bark like laugh.

"Came down and cut your hair?" he asked. Calleigh nodded.

"I didn't hear her until it was too late." she laughed. "It looked... horrible."

"I can imagine. A six-year-old cutting hair." Tim smirked. He looked over at Calleigh and she smiled slightly as she moved closer to him.

S/C-----

"She never told you? Christine asked. Kelly shook her head.

"I remember I asked but she never said anything. She'd make it out like she didn't hear me and change the subject." she replied. "What about you?"

"Dad never said anything. It didn't bug me so I never asked. Of course I wondered but I just kept quiet."

Kelly nodded.

"Well, we're both here now."

"Don't you feel weird when you see me?"

"No. This sounds weird but... I think I've always sort of known. You know, like twin intuition or something."

The girls laughed and Kelly stood up and held a hand down to her sister. Christine allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and stared at her twin.

"Where are we going?"

"My house is a few blocks away. We'll hang there." Kelly replied. "Come on."

"You have a key?"

"No but I know where Mom keeps it."

S/C------

Horatio gave Eric a look as he unlocked the door to Ballistics.

"Hey, you guys..." Horatio trailed off when he saw Tim and Calleigh. Tim had his back up against the wall, an arm wrapped around Calleigh's shoulders. Her head was resting on his chest and her arm was draped over his rib cage. They were both asleep. Eric and Horatio exchanged a smirk and Horatio grabbed the keys off the table. He unlocked the cage door and it squeaked as it swung open. Calleigh stirred slowly and when she realized what position she was in she jumped away from Tim.

"I feel a sense of deja vu coming on." Eric commented as Tim woke up. "Sorry 'bout that Speed. The door accidentally closed."

"Accidentally closed my ass." he mumbled, his voice laced with sleep. Calleigh helped him off the floor. "What time is it?"

"5:20." Horatio replied. Tim was wide awake in a second.

"5:20? Oh shit... Christine. I told her I'd pick her up."

"I told Kelly the same." Calleigh muttered. "Horatio..."

"Go. Both of you."

The two of them nodded and headed out the door. Calleigh pulled her cell phone out.

"I've been known to do this before." she explained, seeing Tim's perplexed expression. "I know where she is, at least I hope."

She waited for a second.

"Oh Kelly, I'm so sorry honey. It's a real long story. Is Christine with you? She is?"

Tim gave a relieved sigh.

S/C-------

"Well um... I'm sorry that happened." Calleigh muttered, an arm around Kelly's waist. Tim nodded, his hands on Christine's shoulders. Kelly nudged Calleigh gently. "Um... why don't you guys stay for um... dinner?"

Tim opened his mouth and Christine gently stepped on his foot.

"I... we... that'd be nice." he nodded. With their parents fixated on each other, Kelly and Christine exchanged a look.

"We're gonna go do our homework." Kelly said. "Come on..."

She dragged Christine upstairs and Tim gave Calleigh a small smile.

"You uh... you need help?"

"Tim Speedle, when did you learn to cook?"

"I learned. I can't have Chrissy living off take-out." he grinned. Calleigh smiled and walked into her kitchen. Tim hesitantly followed her. It was gonna be a long night.


	4. chapter four

Calleigh laughed as Tim finished his story. She sipped the glass of wine in her hand and smiled sadly.

"What?"

"I uh... I just missed this, us talking." Calleigh replied. Tim nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Tim spoke again.

"I uh... I better get Christine home." he said quietly. Calleigh nodded and they stood up.

"Tim,"

"Yeah?"

"You did a good job of raising her." Calleigh said sincerely. Then in a teasing tone she added, "I'm shocked."

"Kelly isn't so bad either." Tim winked as they walked into the living room. "But she's got that southern stubborn streak."

"Aww..." Calleigh held Tim back as he went to get Christine. "Look at them."

Christine was fast asleep on the couch and Kelly was curled up in the leather recliner, also asleep. Their DVD had long ended, automatically going back to the main menu. Tim smiled and Calleigh looked up at him.

"She can stay here. God knows it'll be easier than trying to get her out to your car." she said quietly.

"You don't care?"

"Yes I care! She's my daughter but I'll kick her out to the curb once you leave." Calleigh smirked. "Of course I don't care. I'd actually like having her around."

"Same with me and Kelly." Tim mumbled. "Calleigh, we need to talk."

"I think we've talked enough today to last the rest of our lives." she joked.

"We talked about everything except us."

"There's nothing to talk about." Calleigh muttered, walking back into the kitchen. Tim followed her and saw she was putting plates in the sink. He walked up behind her and gently placed a hand on both sides of her waist. She froze for a minute but quickly relaxed.

"There's a whole lot to talk about. Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't stay with you anymore." Calleigh replied.

"Why?"

"They were born and you became obsessed with work. I felt like you wanted nothing to do with us. I couldn't handle everything anymore."

"Then why did you leave me with Christine?"

"You begged me remember? Begged me not to go. When I wouldn't give in, you asked if at least one of them could stay. Leaving her was the hardest thing." Calleigh said quietly. She turned around and looked Tim in the eye. "Leaving you was even harder. I knew that one day I'd see her again but I knew that you'd never forgive me for what I did to you."

"Alright, hang on a second. You three were... are my whole world. I can't understand why you'd even think that I'd want nothing to do with you. And lastly, I don't care what you do, I always will forgive you. There hasn't been one day that's gone by over the past twelve years that I haven't thought about you and Kelly. About how you were, or what you were doing, who you were with, if... if... if you still loved me."

"Tim.."

"Shh... last week Christine asked me why you left. I told her I didn't know and I couldn't handle being around everything that reminded me of you so then we left. She uh... she was the only thing that meant something to me. She asked why we came back to Miami then and I told her that I thought I got over you. Truth is, I couldn't... I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. Everyday at the lab, I hate letting you leave because I feel like I'm losing you all over again. But then I go back to work and everything's fine because you're there and I can make myself think that everything's back to the way it used to be."

Calleigh felt a tear slide down her cheek and then Tim's fingertips wipe it away softly.

"I did." she mumbled, feeling her heart begin to race.

"You did what?" His lips were so close to hers and it took every ounce of energy Calleigh had to not kiss him right then.

"I did still love you. I do still love you and I always will." she whispered. "There were so many times when I wanted to call you. When I wanted to find you and apologize a million times over but then fear took over and I was so scared that you had moved on and married someone else or you'd push me away. And I know I acted like a bitch when you came back but... I... I don't know why I did that. I saw you. I saw Christine and I wanted nothing more than to take you back into my arms right then."

"Calleigh, you're rambling." Tim teased.

"Why are we whispering?" she asked, their noses were touching now.

"Because our daughters are in the next room sleeping and we don't want them waking up and interrupting us. What... what would you do if I kissed you?"

"I'd never let you go again." Calleigh replied.

"Sounds good to me." Tim murmured and gently placed his lips on hers. Calleigh suddenly felt whole again. "I love you."

"No talking." she smiled and pulled him back to her.

S/C------

Tim smiled as he silently walked past the living room. The twins were still passed out in the same spots from last night. He made his way into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Calleigh. She was in a Syracuse Orangemen t-shirt and shorts with her hair up in a clip. Tim rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know I've looked everywhere for that shirt." he murmured in her ear. Calleigh laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"I was just about to say this shirt suddenly smelled like you again."

"And who says you don't act like a blonde." Tim teased.

"That's very offensive." Christine yawned, walking in. Kelly nodded as she stumbled in as well. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Calleigh replied. "You like?"

"They better be better than Dad's."

"Now that's offensive." Tim smirked. "I can cook."

"No he can't." Christine whispered loudly to her sister. Kelly snickered.

"Tim, I thought you said you fed her more than take-out." Calleigh said. Christine laughed.

"The only thing he can cook is spaghetti. It was either his spaghetti, take-out, or we ate at Grandma's."

"Oh... you're already lying again." Calleigh teased.

"Thanks a lot Chris." Tim muttered. "I'll remember that next Friday when you get your allowance."

He leaned back into Calleigh.

"I can make a mean steak." he whispered.

"That I remember. Mmm, you should cook tonight." she whispered back.

"Maybe I should. Hey..."

Calleigh glanced behind her and Tim kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips and turned around all the way. Her arms snaked around his neck as their kiss deepened.

"Breakfast is burning." Christine said without turning around. Her parents pulled apart and Calleigh turned the stove down.

"I have to go home and get new clothes." Tim said quietly. "Unless you have more of my clothes hiding somewhere."

Calleigh smiled innocently.

"Leave before you make me burn the house down." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Tim smirked. Calleigh grabbed his collar and pulled him back to him for one more kiss. "I'll be back."

"'kay." Calleigh turned back to the stove and Tim started for the door, quickly kissing each of his daughters. Calleigh smiled. Things were going to go back to normal again.


	5. chapter five

"Hey." Calleigh smiled as she signed in at the front desk. Tim looked up from his messages and smiled back.

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"Nothing. Oh! Do you hap..." Calleigh trailed off when Tim pulled her watch out of his pocket. Cyndi, the receptionist looked between the two of them and back down at her work. "What are you psychic?"

"No but you didn't have it on and you uh... left it at my house last night." he replied, clipping it on for her.

"Yeah. I figured." Calleigh blushed lightly and her eyes widened when she glanced over Tim's shoulder. "Ryan!"

"Hey!"

"You're back early!" Calleigh smiled. "Um... Tim Speedle, this is Ryan Wolfe."

"Nice to meet you." Ryan smiled. "Yeah my sister flew in unexpectedly and told me to get back to Miami."

"Well... I'm... I uh... I'm glad you're back."

"You don't sound too happy."

"I am!" Calleigh lied. "I just... am really preoccupied with something at the moment."

"Alright." Ryan leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly. "I'll see you later then. Oh we're still on for tonight right?"

Calleigh gave a weak nod. He walked away and Tim looked at Calleigh.

"He's a friend." she defended.

"Yeah." he nodded, walking away.

"Tim, please don't act like this!" Calleigh quickly followed him. They ended up in the empty locker room.

"Tell me what's going on."

"We are... were dating."

"Are or were?"

"Are but this was before you and Christine came back."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Tim asked.

"It slipped my mind." Calleigh replied quietly.

"Slipped your mind?" Tim opened his locker, shaking his hand. "How the hell does it slip your mind that you're dating someone?"

"When I have you on my mind all the time!" Calleigh exclaimed. "When I'm trying to get to know the daughter I never knew and make my other daughter still feel like she's there!"

"I'm sorry that I feel like I'm being screwed here. I come back and suddenly you have feelings for me again but you're dating some other guy? How do I know which one you're playing?"

"Oh well I'm sorry that I got sick and tired of waiting around for you to come to your senses and see we made a mistake!"

"We didn't make a mistake! You did!"

"What happened to last night?"

"I don't know. When you find that Calleigh you come and tell me. Or whenever you make up your mind about who you're with."

"Tim!" she yelled after him but he was already down the hallway.

S/C------

"_Calleigh, I love you." _

"_I love you too. Tim..."_

_He silenced her with a kiss. _

"_I need you." he mumbled in her ear. "I can't live without you anymore." _

"Calleigh?"

She gazed across the table and suddenly Tim morphed into Ryan. (Ugh... scary thought. LOL!)

"Honey, you seem a bit out of it." he said, a concerned look on his face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Ryan didn't look so sure.

"We need to talk." he said. "I love you, you know that right?"

"What?"

"Calleigh, what's going on with you? I'm gone for two weeks and I come back and you're... you're acting differently. Tell me what's going on." Ryan demanded gently. Calleigh shook her head.

"Nothing is going on. What did you need to talk about?" she asked. "Ryan, nothing is going on!"

"I need to ask you something and I want to make sure that you still feel the same about me. I love you Calleigh and I love Kelly. She's like a daughter to me. You two mean everything to me and I want to be with you, forever. Will you marry me?"

"Oh God Ryan..." she sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"See! I know you Calleigh and I know that you'd jump at the chance of staying with me for the rest of your life!"

"Will you stop it? Nothing is perfect like that!" she exclaimed as her cell phone rang. "Duquesne."

"Calleigh, it's Tim."

"Yeah I know. What's wrong? I can tell something's wrong."

"I can't find Christine and I called your house and Kelly isn't picking up the phone."

"Oh my God... Tim, please tell me this is some sick joke of yours."

"Why the hell would I joke around about something like this? I can't find either of them!"

"Okay, just calm down for a second. Where are you?"

"I'm at my house."

"Okay. I'll be right there." Calleigh hung her phone up and placed it back in her pocketbook.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, standing up.

"My kids have disappeared." Calleigh replied.

"Wait kids?"

"Yes. Kelly is a twin and Christine's been living with her father, who I still love so no I will not marry you. I'm sorry. I can't. Tim is the only one that I could ever love and..."

"Tim? Tim Speedle?"

"Yes. Ryan, I'm so sorry. Can we at least still be friends?"

"You're breaking my heart I hope you know that right?"

"I can't talk about this right now. Not when my girls are out there somewhere. I'll call you later."

"Don't bother." Ryan threw a few bills on the table and walked out of the restaurant. Calleigh sighed and quickly ran to her car, silently praising herself for driving herself tonight.


	6. chapter six

Tim saw Calleigh's SUV pulled into his driveway and he threw the door open before she was even out of the car.

"Did you hear from them?" she asked as she walked, more like ran, up the sidewalk. Tim shook his head. "Oh my God! What if they're lying somewhere in a ditch and their guts are hanging out and... and... what if someone kidnapped them?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Who the hell in their right mind would want to kidnap our kids?" Tim asked.

"Parolees! Crazy people! Druggies! Sex offenders!" Calleigh exclaimed and Tim was sure she could rattle off some more if he hadn't stopped her. Gripping her shoulders tightly, Tim forced Calleigh to look at him.

"Shut up."

"But..."

"No buts. No one is coming after them. Nothing. When I got home at six-thirty Christine was not here so I called your house but no one answered. They could be anywhere."

"Anywhere with anybody! What if they hitchhiked out of state?"

"Yes someone is going to pick two 12-year-olds up off the side of the street."

"What if they got on a plane?"

"How are they gonna get a plane ticket?" Tim countered. "Will you relax?"

"How are you so calm?" Calleigh asked.

"Because, being in a state of panic is not going to get us anywhere. I was panicking before when I called you but as you were driving over I thought out all the possibilities. They could be at a friend's."

"They would've called! At least Kelly would've!"

"They could've forgotten. Who's one of Kelly's friends?"

S/C------

"I feel so stupid bothering them. I know that our daughters are not here."

"Calleigh, again, shut up. You expect the worse."

"Well this is new."

"What?" Tim looked down at her.

"You being all optimistic and I'm being all pessimistic." Calleigh replied as the door opened. "Sandy!"

"Hi Ms. Duquesne. Um... what can I do for you?"

"Is Kelly here?"

"Sandy, who's at the door?"

"Kelly's mom." she called back. An older version of Sandy appeared and smiled.

"Calleigh, hi. And um... who's this?" she asked, nodding at Tim.

"My husband." she said quickly but Tim heard her and hoped the surprise was not shown on his face. "Sandy, is Kelly here? Or Christine? Or both of them?"

"No... they were fighting today at school though." she replied.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"Kelly was being really nasty to Christine and Christine mumbled something about she hopes you two don't get back together because she doesn't want to deal with a sister like Kelly. So Kelly got mad and they started fighting. They ran off in different directions after school."

"We haven't been here long enough for Christine to know where we live." Tim muttered.

"So she's anywhere!" Calleigh exclaimed hysterically. "Thanks for your time."

She quickly pulled Tim back to the car, where she began crying uncontrollably. Tim awkwardly pulled her into a hug the best he could over the armrest.

"I'm sure they're fine." he murmured. Calleigh nodded and Tim wiped her tears away. "We got to come up with something."

Calleigh suddenly sat up and started the car.

"Whoa, quick change." Tim said slowly. "Where we going?"

"The park..."

"Why?"

"Because when Kelly gets mad that's where she goes." Calleigh replied as thunder boomed overhead.

"Well we better hurry. It's gonna pour any minute." Tim said. "What about Christine?"

"You think there's a slight possibility that they're together?"

"Hopefully."

S/C----------

By the time Calleigh pulled up to the park it was already raining pretty bad. She quickly ran out of the car and Tim followed her as best he could.

"Calleigh, wait up!" he yelled over the rain. "Damn woman..."

When Tim finally caught up, Calleigh was leaning against the jungle gym, a lost look on her face.

"I thought she'd be here!" she exclaimed, tears mixing in with the rain that pelted her face. Tim pulled her into a tight hug and she cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head lightly and she looked up at him. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

"There's got to be some other places where they are." Tim said. Calleigh shook her head.

"I don't know! Oh God Tim, I want them back!"

"I know. I do too."

"No, right now!"

"What do you think I want them ten hours from now? I wish they'd just crawl out of that tunnel thing over there and run over." Tim said. "I think I should become a psychic."

"I don't want to listen to your stupid jokes right now." Calleigh mumbled.

"My jokes aren't stupid and I should become a psychic because someone, well two someones just came out of that tunnel thing I was talking about."

"What?" Calleigh pulled away from him and turned around to see two girls running over. "Kelly! Chrissy!"

They each went to either of their parents, who held onto them tightly.

"Come on, get in the car. We'll talk later." Tim said.

"Your father's right." Calleigh nodded. "We'll be lucky if all don't catch pneumonia."


	7. chapter seven

"Guess my bed has been taken." Tim mumbled. Calleigh laughed into his shoulder as they watched Christine and Kelly sleep. Christine stirred slightly and Tim pulled Calleigh off the bed. "We'll let them sleep."

She nodded and flipped the light switch. Tim closed the door to his bedroom silently and he and Calleigh walked downstairs.

"So, I interrupted your date didn't I?" Tim asked as he and Calleigh sat down.

"Yes but I'm glad you did." she replied.

"Why?"

"Why? Our daughters were gone and you ask why? Besides, you gave me a reason to leave. I'm not sure Ryan would've let me go until I said yes."

"Yes?"

Calleigh nodded.

"He asked me to marry him. Before I could say no, however you called. I told him I was leaving to go find my daughters and I had to explain everything very quickly. I also told him that I was in love with their father, who I never did stop loving to begin with." she said. Tim stared at her for a second before pulling her into a soft kiss. "So... I did both things."

"What both things?"

"Well," Calleigh smiled, "I found the Calleigh from last night and I made up my mind on who I want to be with... you."

On the stairs, the twins gave each other hi-fives.

"We can hear you." Tim smirked, kissing Calleigh. She pulled away when they heard the girls come downstairs. "So... hear you two got into a fight."

"All sisters fight." Christine said. Kelly nodded.

"Yep." she agreed. Calleigh smiled and rested her head on Tim's shoulder. "Yeah well... uh... we'll go in Christine's room since you guys seem to want your bedroom back."

"Kelly!" Calleigh exclaimed, a shocked look on her face.

"Well it's pretty obvious!" she defended.

"Bed." Tim ordered. "Now."

The girls reluctantly went upstairs and Tim pulled Calleigh towards his room.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Mean what?"

"You want to be together again?"

"I want it more than anything." Calleigh assured.

"You're not gonna run out on me this time are ya?" Tim asked. Calleigh laughed and shook her head.

"Never again."

"Good." He closed his bedroom door and pointed to the bed. "Sit or lay. Whichever one you want. I prefer you sit."

"Are we trying something new?" Calleigh winked. Tim smirked but shook his head, going through a few drawers. He found what he was looking for and walked over to Calleigh.

"You're very lucky." he said.

"Why?"

"Because everyone just seems to want to marry you tonight. In some cases, marry you again." Tim replied, getting on one knee. "This isn't a question. It's an order. Marry me... again."

"It's an order huh?" Calleigh smiled.

"Yes but you never listened to me before so why would you start now?"

"Who knows."

"Calleigh, I'm serious. I want you. No I don't want you, well yes I do but I need you. You're one of the main essentials to live. Don't make me beg."

"Tim Speedle, you are either impatient or you expect the worst and ramble so no one can answer you." she said, crawling under the covers.

"Gee thanks." Tim sighed and placed the small box on his bedside. He got into bed as well and wrapped an arm around Calleigh's waist.

"What the hell do you think?" she asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yes?" Tim asked hopefully. Calleigh smiled and Tim pulled her on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him lightly.

"I guess you should become a psychic huh?"

"So you will?"

"Yes. Yes a million times over."

Tim smiled and reached over for the box. He flipped the top open and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Remember this?"

Calleigh smiled as Tim slipped her engagement ring back onto her finger. She admired the ring, a white gold band with tiny diamonds embedded in the gold, which flanked a large princess cut diamond in the center.

"Definitely. Why, it became my best friend."

"Yes and gave me quite a bruise when you threw it at me." Tim remembered. "I love you Calleigh."

"I love you too Tim." she kissed him slowly and he flipped her over onto her back so he was on top.

"I locked the door." he mumbled, hoping she got the idea.

"Privacy at last." Calleigh smiled. She moaned slightly as Tim kissed her neck, a very weak spot for her. A while later Calleigh sighed happily as Tim lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What was that sigh for? Was it a good sigh or a bad sigh?" he asked, kissing her shoulder.

"A very good sigh. I was just thinking about how happy I am again." she replied.

"Oh. Okay. I thought maybe you were having second thoughts."

"Never."

"Good." Tim leaned over her and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Calleigh settled back in his arms, right where she belonged. She glanced down at her ring, right where it belonged, on her finger. It was going to stay there for good this time, just like their family.

THE END


End file.
